Alliance Database: N7 Spec Ops
by N7 Certified
Summary: Companion story to "Mass Effect 3: Last Line". Read up on the different characters, which are updated as the story goes on. Link to "Last Line": /s/8347365/1/Mass-Effect-3-Last-Line
1. Databse 1: N7 Spec Ops Files

**It was recently brought to my atention by TW6464 that it was starting to get confusing as to who my characters are. So, he suggested that I make an archive detailing the traits of my characters in a similar way iBayne did in his "Cambrai Files".**

**All credit goes to TW6464 for suggesting the idea, and to iBayne for having something I could use as referance.**

* * *

**-Alliance Military Database-**

**Destination file: Multi Species Task Forces**

**Confidentiality Classification: XB-PRIME**

**Authentification code: *************

**Verifying…**

**-Access Granted-**

**Data Bases Opening...**

**-Please note that the file updates regularly as new information is acquired-**

* * *

**Operational Squadron: Rapture Members and Specifications**

**Operative Name: **Harry Griggs

**Species: **Human

**Age: **42 (Sol chronology)

**Expertise: **Melee Combat and biotics

**Current Load out: **Monomolecular blade and N7 Hurricane

**Personal Information: **Lieutenant-Commander and N7 Slayer. Earned N7 designation during the Siege of Torfan. Served multiple tours, mainly working in highly classified black ops units. Has a tendency to appear blunt and gruff with new recruits, revealing his more relaxed nature later. Current CO of Op Squad Rapture.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Wraith

**Species: **Human

**Age: **28 (Sol chronology)

**Expertise:**Close-Quarters and biotics

**Current Weapon Load out:** M-22 Eviscerator and M-5 Phalanx

**Personal Information: **Cerberus defector and one of the last Phoenix-class biotics. Wraith lived off the grid on Feros colony, serving in the militia as a way to avoid the terrorist organization. Cerberus appears to have engineered memory loss in the operative; probably to prevent motivation for an escape. It did not work.

**Commanding Officer's Note**: Wraith is a powerful biotic, and an exemplary soldier. While I had reservations about allowing an Ex-Cerberus operative into such a high-profile squad, he has proven himself to be loyal to the cause, and has saved his fellow squad mates time and time again.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Sara'Turan nar Usela

**Species:** Quarian

**Age:** 24 (Migrant Fleet chronology)

**Expertise:** Sniping and engineering

**Current Load out:** M-97 Viper and M-9 Tempest

**Personal Information: **Young quarian on her pilgrimage. Despite having never seen combat before now, she is calm and organized under pressure. While not socially distant, she is generally shy when given praise, especially from a superior.

**Commanding Officer's Note:** I am, to say the least, extremely impressed by Sara's marksman ship. She stated when we met that her accuracy was pin-point, but I hadn't _actually_ expected it to live up to her word. Her rifle has saved the lives of her squad mates without them ever knowing it, and I am proud to say she is in Op Squad Rapture.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Qurt Turanis

**Species: **Turian

**Age: **35 (Trebia chronology)

**Expertise: **Fire support and tactical advisory

**Current Load out: **Phaeston and M-29 Incisor

**Previous Load out(s): **Phaeston and M-13 Raptor

**Personal Information: **Ex-turian military-turned vigilante. Dishonorably discharged and exiled from turian space, facing the death penalty if he ever returned. Current reasons for discharge are unknown, neither the turians nor Qurt himself have been forthcoming with information on the topic. Hardened soldier who's guerilla-style strikes kept various mercenary bands from ever seeing turian space.

**Commanding Officer's Note: **Most people have probably never heard the name "Valkrie". While he was never a concern to humanity, I'd heard nothing but tales of skill before meeting him. He is a solid combatant, as good at pumping slugs down range as he is at slicing enemies with his twin omni-blades. His unflappable confidence and indomitable discipline has proven to be invaluable under fire, and will continue to pay dividends as the fight wares on.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Ulera T'Sone

**Species:** Asari

**Age: **476 (Parintha chronology)

**Expertise: **Biotic combinations and squad fortification

**Current Load out: **Disciple and M-8 Avenger

**Personal Information: **Asari justicar. While exact amount and age of justicars is unknown to the Alliance, it is suspected that Ulera is one of the youngest in the order, being only in the matron stage of her life. She is formal, disciplined, and an excellent combatant. Her biotics are focused more toward weakening and exposing her targets while boosting squad defenses (though her biotic combos are not to be underestimated). She is distant and anti-social, a trait that seems to come with being a justicar.

**Commanding Officer's Note: **Ulera is everything I expected a justicar to be. She is a strong biotic, a cunning fighter, and a socially-distant companion. It's weird giving orders to someone who was alive before the American Revolution, but she's taken the command structure very well, and has given no complaints. She sometimes appears to be too rigid, sticking to her traditional ways when adapting could be the difference between life and death in the coming battles. Despite some of her flaws, her fellow soldiers respect her, and I've seen nothing but decisive thinking and skillful killing when she is on the battlefield.

* * *

**Operational Squadron: Redemption Members and Specifications**

**Operative Name: **Lila Fletcher

**Species: **Human

**Age: **34 (Sol chronology)

**Expertise: **Stealth and melee combat

**Current Load out: **M-11 Wraith and Monomolecular blade

**Personal Information: **N7 Shadow, Lieutenant Commander, and CO of Op Squad Redemption. One of the fresher N7 operatives. Conducted a few black ops raids with fellow N7 Harry Griggs and Lee Riley before being assigned to Redemption. Works in tandem with Op Squad Liberty.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Kara Doakes

**Species: **Human

**Age: **27 (Sol chronology)

**Expertise: **Tech Support

**Current Load out: **M-3 Predator and M-8 Avenger

**Personal Information: **N6 marine and second in command of Op Squad Redemption. Prior to the reaper attacks, she was stationed at the academy in Rio De Janeiro, nearing completion of N7 training. With official channels in chaos, it is unclear whether or not the Lieutenant will receive N7 designation before the completion of the war.

* * *

**If you think it needs something, let me know.**


	2. Database 2: Armor Designations

**I know I have already adressed what each character's armor looks like in "Chapter 3: Drawn Together"; but those looks are now out of date. I have settled on color schemes I like, and where else to put them into words than the Alliance Database? Any way, if you see something off, or think it needs more info, let me know.**

* * *

**-Alliance Military Database-**

**Destination file: Multi Species Task Forces**

**Confidentiality Classification: XB-PRIME**

**Authentification code: *************

**Verifying…**

**-Access Granted-**

**Data Bases opening**

**-Please note that the file updates regularly as new information is acquired-**

* * *

**Operational Squadron RAPTURE: Armor Design**

**Operative Name: **Harry Griggs

**Armor Type: **SL-4Y-3R Biotic Hard-Armor

**Armor Specifications:** Skin-tight suit designed for maximum agility and freedom of movement for the wearer. Armor durability is sacrificed, but avoiding damage is what the suit is designed for. Outfitted with a Phase Disruptor in the right hand gauntlet.

**Armor Appearance:** Straight black with a red stripe going down both arms. Standard N7 finish.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Wraith

**Armor Type: **Phoenix-class Hard-Suit

**Armor Specifications: **Medium-weight biotic hard-armor designed by Cerberus. Equipped with a disruptor baton built into the left arm. Internal dark energy channelars help the wearer project biotic lashes from the forearms. This armor design is unstable and dangerous; recommend avoiding copying armor design.

**Armor Appearance: **Primarily white with black sections on the upper chest. Standard Cerberus finish.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Ulera T'Sone

**Armor Type: **Asari Talon Armor

**Armor Specifications: **Medium-weight hard armor designed by the Asari 16th Airborne Commando Division; "Talon Swarm". While not as physically durable as other armors, the Talon boosts the potency of protection-based techniques such as the biotic "bubble" and reeve.

**Armor Appearance: **Black base color with white highlights. Blue stripe pattern going down the chest plate, around the biceps, and on the front and back of the thigh. Purple lights and secondary coloring.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Sara'Turan nar Usela

**Armor Type: **Quarian Modified Combat Suit

**Armor Specifications: **Light, skin tight exo-suit designed for light combat rolls. While not equipped with hard plates, a Kevlar-like material protects the wearer from light damage such as knife slices and scraping falls. Equipped with a kinetic barrier, and custom built tactical cloaking field similar to the ones used by Alliance Infiltrators. The quarian's ability to copy the advanced cloaking field is a testament to their technical wizardry.

**Armor Appearance: **Forest camouflage pattern with a yellow secondary color on the shoulders, around the chest, and around the waist. Purple face mask and light-blue mouthpiece light.

* * *

**Operative Name: **Qurt Turanis

**Armor Type: **Turian Assault Armor

**Armor Specifications: **Standard-issue Turian combat hard-suit, specially modified by Qurt with accuracy, firing rate, and stability enhancing armor components. Contains mini-fabrication units that create concussive round for the turian to launch from the arm.

**Armor Appearance: **Black base color, yellow secondary with a blue stripe pattern on the chest, lower back, sides of the thigh, shoulders, arms, back of the waist and leg spikes, and groin. Light-blue lights.

* * *

**I hope it was clear what each character's uniform looks like. If its too confusing, I could simply state exactly what I used so that you could construct each person in-game. Might get a better mental picture that way. Well, I'll see you in last line. Keelah se'lai.**


End file.
